Duel! Words from the Swordsman!
is the forty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the return of the Gazai and Onpu Gammas as well as the only TV appearance of Miyamoto Musashi's human form since Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. It also features the final appearance of Frey. Synopsis Everyone vows to do what they can while Takeru is invisible. Meanwhile, the Gammaizer want to evolve. They order Copy Makoto to study how humans convert feelings into power because Takeru is the key to everything. Takeru watches people get connected to the Demia network when suddenly he gets a headache from all the voices. Back at the temple, Copy Makoto comes back from training with the Eyecon but both Kanon and Alain feel this is not the real Makoto. Bills suggests they broadcast their warning to the world from the Deep Connect broadcast studio. The real Makoto walks in and everyone realizes the impostor was just there. Takeru returns to the rooftop and is met by Sonoda, Nagamasa and Yuki who are possessed by the Gammaizers. They transform into their Gammaizers forms. Makoto comes face to face with the copy in the forest. Takeru suddenly gets a headache again and is losing hope. But Musashi sucks him into the Eyecon to tell Takeru to believe in himself and his heart. Bills starts the live worldwide broadcast, but it’s too late. 90% of the world already has the Demia contacts. Adel hijacks the feed and tells the world that they will all be inside of him. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast *Miyamoto Musashi: *Musashi (Voice): * : * : * : }} * : * : * / : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen **Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . *'Viewership': 3.9% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 3 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 *This episode takes half of its name from the Musashi Eyecon's transformation jingle. *This episode confirms that Adel can transform into Perfect Gammaizer without fusing with the other Gammaizers. *Until the ninth episode in Kamen Rider Zi-O, this was the last episode of a season to have been written by someone other than the season's main writer. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 11 features episodes 43-46: Connect! Genius Juvenile!, Activate! Terror of Demia!, Horrible! Disappearing World! and Duel! Words from the Swordsman! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 決闘！剣豪からの言葉！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 決闘！剣豪からの言葉！ References ru:Дуэль! Совет мечника!